


Crying @ the club

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Gen, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saihara finds Kokichi in the bathroom crying his eyes out to Mr. Brightside at the school dance.





	Crying @ the club

Kaede turned to Saihara.

“Shuichi, I have to go to the bathroom...”

”You know what? Me too.”

When he went inside, her heard a familiar sound in the stall. Someone was playing a song on their iphone.  _Coming out of my cage, and I’ve been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all... it started out with a kiss how did it end up like this..._

Shuichi peeked his head under the stall. It was kokichi, crying his eyes out. “Kokichi are you okay?” He asked.

kokichi looked at him with tears in his eyes. “Why are you here?” 

Because I care ab you shuichi didn’t say

then Kaede called in that she was done and shuichi left immediately, leaving kokichi all alone. He kept crying and saihara kept being happy

the end


End file.
